The Hidden Flower
by CosmicMoonlight
Summary: What if naruto was actually smart; what if he was a she and it was for this reason that she disguised herself as an idiotic boy who is too stupid for his own good. This story is about what would happen if naruto was a girl disguised as a boy and hides behind an idiotic persona to keep herself safe from the stupidity of the villages. Rated M. Romance later on and possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

**What if naruto was actually smart; what if he was a she and this was the reason that she disguised herself as an idiotic boy who is too stupid for his own good. This story is about what would happen if naruto was a girl disguised as a boy and hides behind an idiotic persona to keep herself safe from the stupidity of the villages. **

****This story contains Rape, Coarse Language and Graphic Scenes, If this is not to your liking please do not read. I have warned you… continue at your own risk. This Story is Rated M for a reason.****

**Also eventually this will be Sasu/Fem!Naru story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

The Hidden Flower: Chapter 1

*Naru : aged 4*

"Get out and say out, I don't want to see your filthy face here again you demon" an angry voice shouted followed by a loud slam and a thump.

A small blonde haired child gazed up at the door to the orphanage that had been closed in her face. She stood up on her feet and started to walk away to find shelter for the night. She wasn't stupid, oh no, she knew that the streets where dangerous at night especially for a young girl like her. She began her journey to find shelter among the vastness of her village. It was a few hours later that poor Naru found herself in the red-light district of Konoha in the worst part of town. Now one may think that since its Konoha one of the most powerful nations in the elemental nations that they don't have any horrible sections. But like all villages, they have their secrets and their hidden ROOT even if they are not publically displayed. Now this place is frightening especially at night due to the drunks the druggos and people who don't play by the rules. This is of course is known by almost everyone, that is except for little Naru. Which is why, when a group of drunken men came up to her she was only cautious. Feeling her danger senses kick in she tried to make a run for it but the men were too quick for her and grabbed her by her collar holding her in the air with her feet kicking out from under her.

"Well now, look what we have here" said one of the men in a drunken stumper.

"It looks to be a female" said another "should we show her a good time. She looks like she'll grow up to be a looker".

Naru didn't know what they meant but she was sure it wasnt good so she struggled to get away by kicking her legs and twisting her body side to side. She managed to kick the guy who had grabbed her and his grip loosened enough for her to fall to the ground. But as she got up to make a break for it the other man grabbed her arm tight enough to bruise and tugged her back until her back was rested on his chest with his arms wrapped around her body.

"THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE TWURP" The man who held her growled in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I think we should teach you a lesson, ay little girl." the other guy spoke lustfully.

By this time Naru was frozen in fear she didn't know what was happening and she wanted to leave now, she could feel something poking her in her back, it felt like the guy had a kunai in his pocket, a very warm kunai. She didn't want to make any sudden movements in case she got stabbed in the back.

One of the other men approached her and started pulling down her pants, seeing what the guy was doing Naru squirmed some more trying in vain to keep her pants on. By this stage she was in tears, but the salty liquid seemed to make the guys rougher and enjoy themselves more. Eventually her pants were removed from her legs along with her nickers and she was pushed to the ground with her legs spread wide. She begged them to stop what they were doing, her eyes still leaking as she chocked on a sob. She begged for anyone to save her. She even pleaded and that she would accept all punishment at the orphanage as well as return to her bed which was just a few newspapers lied across the floor.

But all of this was in vain as she was continuously penetrated by three men. Whenever she struggled to get away she would get a punch to the face, whenever they saw her cry they would thrust harder and squeeze her sides till she could hear her ribs crack and whenever she would call out she got one of the guys meat stick in her mouth and sometimes they duel penetrated, stretching her insides till she was bleeding.

After the men had their fun, they tossed her to the side where the garbage was located, they chuckled to themselves and left her beaten and used body.

Not being able to move Naru curled herself up into a ball and let exhaustion take over as she fell asleep.

When Naru woke up the next morning she was in a warm bed in a small room with a wash basin sitting on the chest next to her bed. She could still fell the touches of the men as she wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to calm herself from hyperventilating. She froze and jumped as she heard a knock at the door.

"If you are awake I am coming in to check on you", a feminine voice called from behind the door as she started opening it.

Naru stared timidly at the young lady that came in the room wearing cake loads of makeup and a very pretty kimono. The lady had her hands up in a defensive position meaning that she was not here to harm her which made Naru loosen her guard but she was constantly looking for escape routes.

"Where am I" Naru asked the lady timidly.

"You are in 'Sweet Kiss' at the moment dearie. I found you just to the side of our establishment after last night's trouble. Sorry I didn't get to you in time I only saw where they threw you and after that I brought you here and got you cleaned up. By the way my name is Moko Yuu I'm the owner here but I go by Hiko."

"Nice to meet you Hiko, I'm Uzumaki Naru," Naru smiled timidly, "what is this place anyway".

"This is one of the finest brothels in Konoha, but don't worry dearie we won't let anything happen to you again". Just as she said that there were whispers at the door and then the door opened and about five other women fell into the room.

Naru froze at the unexpected arrival of the women but seeing as they weren't going to hurt her she curled her lips in a small smile and greeted the new company.

"oooo isn't she a cute one", said one of the ladies on the floor.

"I agree she is just so adorable." said another.

"What happened young one, what were you doing this side of town, it's not the best area. "If you tell us where your folks are we can take you back to them."

"I don't have any parents I'm all alone, as for why I'm in this area, the matron at the orphanage said she didn't want to look after a demon anymore and threw me out and told me not to come back, so I was just looking for a place to stay and that's when I ended up in this area." Naru said in a small voice.

"Oh you poor dear, you should stay with us, there is no way that someone as cute as you could be a demon. I know it's not the best of places to grow up but well protect you no matter what." Hiko said as she pulled Naru into a warm embrace and Naru snuggled into her collar bone whispering a small thanks to the women.

From then on all six women vowed to protect the young blonde, sure all the women knew that this young child was the host of the Kyuubi the horrific beast that terrified Konoha four years ago but there was no way that this young child could be the demon even if it was sealed inside her.

"mmm considering that this is a really bad part of town it would not be good for a young girl such as yourself, but if you were somehow a boy..."Hiko trailed off.

Getting the picture Naru smiled her wide smile, well as wide as it could be after being raped. "So I just have to be a boy", she declared.

From then on Naru was known as Naruto an over eccentric 'boy' that masks her pain from the world. And considering that she was now known as a guy it meant that she wouldn't have to join the brothel as one of the call girls, instead she was made a runner for various things which was a lot safer than anything else in that area. Although every time she went to the main areas of the village she would usually be subjected to the violence of the civilians it was especially worse on her birthday which is the 10th October and on those days she was subjected to the yearly fox hunt. By the age of 4 she learned to stay away from everyone though it didn't help when she still lived in the orphanage because the matron would usually lock her out on those days.

Anyways due to her leave from the orphanage she dropped in and out the Hokages radar and he only ever saw her for a few days at a time, mainly when she was in hospital from the beatings. It was particularly bad when she was 8, which led her to have an ANBU guard her every year on her birthday, it also left her blind in her left eye. This was also the year she asked to start the academy. He also found out she had fairly good reading and writing skills along with complex mathematic skills and Jonin level stealth abilities. The Hokage had asked where she kept disappearing for the last 4 years; her response to him was, 'I was taken in by Hiko and the other women at 'Sweet Kiss' after the matron kicked me out of the orphanage.' The Hokage was furious and he knew that bitch would be seeing Ibiki very soon. Yet he couldn't believe that she was in the red light district. It was definitely not a place a young child should grow up in. To ease his guilt he said that she could grab anything she wanted off his book shelf and that she would be starting the academy on Monday. He asked if she wanted an apartment which she accepted saying that even though she rather stay at Sweet Kiss, it would cause them trouble having a ninja in training staying with them but she could go see them in her free time. The Hokage didn't stop her from keeping in touch with the whores because it seemed to be the only thing that made her happy and that is not something that he wanted take away from her.

"I've been meaning to ask you Naru, why are you pretending to be a boy"

"Actually it's Naruto when I'm like this, and as for why, it was for survival. If I was known as a girl it would be more dangerous than if I was a boy". The Hokage could see the logic in that and nodded his head in agreement.

Naru gave a small smile and walked over to the bookshelf.

Looking over the various books on the shelf there was one in particular that caught her interest. It was a reasonable sized book that had a hard back and a worn blue cover. When she reached for the book it just seemed to call to her. When she looked at the cover the title read "Beginner Book of Seals and Their Uses".

The book look like it had been used a lot from the wrinkles in its spine and the aged paper slightly discoloured to a subtle yellow. When she opened the first page it had a rather intricate swirly design, after turning her head to the Hokage, he explained that it was a seal that specific on he was looking at was a storage seal that allowed objects to be stored inside it. Nodding a thankyou to the old man, she was then given keys to her new apartment directions on how to get there. Taking the note from the old man's hand she gave him a slight smile and jumped out the window only vaguely hearing the old man say something about how no one uses doors these days.

Naru made her way towards her new building ignoring all the stares and disgusted looks thrown her way. The address her grandfather like figure gave her was on the outskirts of town in a rundown looking apartment. Sure it wasn't the best but she knew it was probably the only thing the old man could get for her.

Walking into the apartment she glanced around to find the bare necessities and then sat down on the oldish couch that was in the corner of the room and began to read the book she got from the Hokage's office.

About an hour later she had finished the book and was thoroughly. Considering she had a photographic memory, it wasn't hard for her to understand and remember the book and the intricate designs of most of the seals. She deduced that the art required neat and perfect handwriting, but from keeping the books up to date at 'sweet kiss' which required them to be legible, she had near floorless handwriting which was unique for an 8 year old.

Finding some of the seals useful in the book already, she packed up and left for 'sweet kiss' the home she had come to love and cherish. It was time for her to work.

...

A few months later while attending the academy, Naruto began to realize that they were purposely trying to get her to fail and remain stupid. They were giving her Chunin level written exams, she found this out sneaking a peek at the person beside hers test. They were also giving her text books that had whole chapters missing as well as random pages throughout the book. They also gave her uneven weighted kunai that wouldn't even stick to the target she was throwing them at. They also taught her wrong Taijutsu stances claiming it to be special training and when an important lesson would come up she was sent out of the room and was not allowed back for the rest of the day. Not to mention that if she was late she wasn't allowed in at all.

After coming to this realization she decided that she would do her own training, learn to throw a weighted kunai so when the time come she can throw anything , learn to increase her stamina so she can get to class on time, practice stealth in that god awful orange jumpsuit the shop keeper would only let her buy as attire. And increase her knowledge by sneaking into the library and spying on new Genin teams. With these goals set she decided she would be the best shinobi in the world and to keep whatever skills she obtained a secret to everyone. Except maybe the Hokage, he seemed to know everything that happened anyway. And hey, he might be able to give her another one of those sealing books and maybe help her with her chakra control. Cause even the simplest seal needed some amount of control.

Four years later...Naru aged 12

"woohoo" screamed a young 'boy' tramping around the city in a bright orange jumpsuit with a paint can in his hand and about 4 ANBU trailing behind him. This young 'boy' had just done what was thought to be impossible; 'he' had painted the Hokage's monument in eccentric artwork. The first had makeup on and looked like he worked at a strip joint, the second looked like he had just woken up in a stranger's bed only to find that it was another man. The third looked like he was staring off into space and with a cloud above his head with an 'icha icha' picture next to it. The forth looked the most toned down and just looked embarrassed.

"stop come back here you brat" yelled one off the ANBU chasing him.

The 'boy' turned around smirking at the ninja chasing him, he had seen some new faces and believed that they were the new recruits 'he' heard whispers about. It was kinda like an initiation for them, to chase him around town. It was used as sort of a humour in the squad. Truth be only one person had ever caught him before and that was his current teacher, Iruka, and that was because Iruka was the first one to treat him like a human besides the Hokage and the women at 'sweet kiss'.

The boy skid into an ally, applied a minor undetectable genjutsu and held a tarp up covering 'him' and making 'him' look like the wall.

When the ninjas past, 'he' dropped 'his' genjutsu giggling to himself about the stupidity of ninjas these days, and came almost face to face to Iruka. Smiling and scratching the back of 'his ' head 'he' gave' his' teacher a sheepish look.

"Hi Iruka sensei"

"Naruto do you know what you have done."

"heheheh it was good wasn't it "

"I don't care if it was good or not you shouldn't do things like that. After school you are going to come up and clean this. Do I make myself clear?"

Looking down at 'his' feet 'he' nodded 'his' head indicting that 'he' understood.

"Well if that's the case back to the class room" then leaning down to 'his' ear whispered "though I have to say it was pretty good Naru-chan," Iruka smiled softly at the blonde and she looked up grinning like a maniac,.

Over the years Naru's abilities flourished, and her chakra control increased. The Hokage had given her a henge that made her eye appear to be normal, it was a great chakra control exercise but it also increased her reserves. She had also completed most of the adept level sealing books and was about to move on to master seals. Unlike genjutsu in which she was pretty pathetic in, she took to seals like a fish in water. It seemed to be the one area she excelled in the most. But due to the academy system and the dense bastards out there she could not be graded in them because they weren't focused on in the academy and because if the council found out she would probably be dead for being too smart.

Once the pair made it back to the room, Iruka made a pop henge test for the class because Naruto was off gallivanting outside.

Most of the students performed exceptionally but when it came to Naruto's turn she just had to pull out all the stops. She henged her male appearance into her female appearance but slightly older, longer hair, and wearing the same outfit you would see on whore at a whore house. But considering where she grew up, it was no surprise.

She was lucky that about a year ago she created a seal that feeds constantly off her chakra to cloak her in a permanent henge. And that henge was of her male form. The only way to remove the henge is if the seal taken off or her chakra runs below 15% as a failsafe. She made this in order to do the henge for the exams. It was also a good chakra control exercise for a while. The seal was located on her right shoulder and was always covered by her clothing.

After changing her appearance back to her boy form, she gave Iruka a sheepish look, and broke down laughing when she saw him covered in blood on the ground.

**###**

Later that evening we find Naru with a bucket of water with Iruka washing the paint off the monument. But due to the genius in Naru's pranking it was able to come off by just throwing water on it. After cleaning the monument the pair went to Ichiraku's Ramen for dinner.

"Hey Naru, were you able to figure out how to do the bunshin for tomorrows genin exam?" Iruka asked towards the blonde.

"mmmm sorta, you'll just have to wait n see won't you" she said grinning up at him.

And with that the two finished eating in silence.

***next day***

The day came round quite fast, and we find young Naru sprinting off towards the academy because she slept in. Due to her stamina she arrived reasonably fast, and took her seat next to Shikamaru and Chouji.

Greeting the two with a friendly 'morning' and a smile, she put her head on the desk and waited for the teacher to arrive.

A few moments past until she was abruptly awoken by a stampeding noise followed by yelling.

"Oh great the banshees are back," she muttered to herself before smiling this ridiculously large smile shouting 'good morning' to the pink headed one.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN" she yelled

And her reply was a wack on the head and a scream to shut up.

Before Naru could retort, Iruka came in and told the class to 'sit down and shut up' by using his 'big headed' jutsu. Turning to the front, Iruka and the other teacher, Mizuki, where standing at the front just about to hand out the written exams for the first half of the examination.

Waiting for her test to come around, Naru looked around at the class; this one in particular was the class with the most clan heads in the grade. From observing the classes capabilities she believed that only the clan children will most likely pass this exam and the other exam when meeting their jonin sensei's. But nothing was set in stone. Her only goal through the last four years of the academy were to stay 'dead last' in the class and thus only completing the bare minimum to stay in the class. She had figured out years ago that the council would do anything for the young Uchiha heir, and there was an 100% chance that the old prunes would not let him fail and that means anyone on his team. And since he was that top student, it was only natural that the dead last would end up on his team. This is what she planned, in order to keep safe and out of harm's way plus it was the only way the bastards will allow her to pass. With this in mind for the past few years it was easy to fly under the council's radar by making them think that she was stupid.

Anyway, as soon as her test got to her she started paying attention to Iruka who was giving the 'don't stress and do your best' speech. When she glanced at Mizuki he had this odd grin on his face as he said start the test.

Flipping over the exam paper, Naru finally understood why, her test was full off high Chunin level questions. She could answer most of these questions but in order to keep herself safe she restrained herself from answering any. Instead she folded her hands on the desk and went to sleep.

**"Naru...Naru... Naru... Time to wake up"** a voice called to her.

'Thanks,' she replied in her mind.

She lifted her head up off the desk and passed her paper down to the end of row.

''Ok now that the written portion has been completed make your way outside. We will be doing weapon throwing followed by taijutsu.'' Iruka called to the class.

Naru got out of her seat and sluggishly made her way to outside.

Once outside they were told to stand in a single line. Naru was second last in the line with Shikamaru behind her. First was Sasuke who grabbed 5 kunai in each hand and threw then at the same time, and as expected they all landed in the precise area. And Naru quickly covered her sensitive ears just seconds before screams and cheers of annoying fan girls sounded throughout the air. It took Iruka's 'big headed' jutsu to quite them down. Next in line were a few fangirls that had pushed their way in just to be behind Sasuke. They were nothing special to look at, they barely made 4/10 hits.

After that pathetic performance Naru tuned out everything else until it was her turn. She made her way up to the front and grabbed the weapons, as soon as they touched her hand she knew they had been tampered with, they were blunt and they all have various weights. Peaking over at Mizuki from the corner of her right eye, she could see him smirk but it looked more feral then it did earlier. She knew she had to pass three out of the four sections to graduate. She weighed her options. She decided to go for hitting the dummies then to aim making it look like a lucky throw. She got 5/10 which was a bare pass in that section. Smiling to herself she put on her over eccentric facade and started jumping for joy about passing this section.

After Shikamaru's turn in which he got 7/10 they made their way to the sparing ring and they all stood off to the side.

Iruka laid down some rules for this section. In order to pass this part they had to either last 2 minutes plus or land a single hit. Iruka and Mizuki were the teachers they had to fight so they were split up into two groups. Naru being unlucky once again got stuck in Mizuki's group and she was chosen to go first.

Stepping into the ring, Naru decided to use her agility and dodging skills to avoid Mizuki for the required time limit. There was no way she could land a hit on her sensei without being accused of being under the influence of the Kyuubi. So playing it safe she began dodging Mizuki's attacks. She managed to spectacularly avoid all attacks at the end of the time limit but because she played on the defensive she bottomed the class in taijutsu based on Mizuki's assessment. Naru knew what she pulled off she should be mid-high in that section for purely not getting touched, but like always she couldn't do anything about it.

After her turn was over she sat by the tree and pulled out a book. This book was not one of her sealing books but instead it was a worn old book with the faded title reading 'tales of a gutsy ninja' she had to say this was her favorite non-study type book. Zoning out again she tuned in when the next section was called.

This section was the jutsu section, in which they had to perform the kawarimi, henge, and bunshin in order to pass the exam. Naru wasn't worried too much, she had figured out her problem with controlling her chakra early but it would always be close to impossible to control that huge amount of chakra to minute levels. When her turn was called she made her way into the room and stood in front of her sensei's.

She performed the henge and kawarimi perfectly but when it came to the bunshin she placed her hands in an odd cross like hand sign and muttered 'kage bunshin no jutsu'. After that 2 copies of her formed to either side of her grinning at her sensei's. XD Iruka just smiled while Mizuki looked furious.

Well done Naru congratulations you are officially a genin of Konoha. Naru smiled at her surrogate bother and ran up to hug him but also nicked his headband in the process, claiming it now belonged to her. With a cheeky grin she ran off not looking behind her as she ran.

Jumping for joy Naru went straight to 'sweet kiss' and ran into Hiko's room and launched herself at the elder women who caught her in her arms.

Showing the elder women her new headband, she squealed for joy chanting that she didn't have to hold back her skills now that she was under the Hokages command and not the councils.

Giving Hiko a kiss on the cheek she said she was going to get in some last minute training before having to meet their jonin sensei's and team the next day.

Giving her a last minute wave, Naru jumped out of the window and ran to her secret spot in the Forrest.

The Forrest was her own personal spot; no one came to this section of the wood which she was glad off. This was the place where she practices her traps and seal making. Hence her secret spot was like a mine field to those who didn't know where they were going. Smiling to herself she weaved in an out of the traps before coming to a clearing with a heavily beaten stump. There she began her warm-ups

About 4 hours later the sun had disappeared and Naru was just about to head home when she heard a noise. Her sensitive ears had picked up a noise near the edge of her training field.

'That's strange, there shouldn't be anyone in this area' she thought to herself. Turning her nose up she took a big sniff. Not being able to smell much she decided to track this intruder and see who it was.

Stealthily making her way to the area where she heard the noise from, she stopped suddenly as she heard one of her rope traps trigger. It sounded like something heavy had been caught as she could hear the tree holding her captive groan.

Quickening her pace she dived into the bushes near her captive. Straining her eye she saw a man being held by one leg and using a kunai to cut himself loose...

'Ahhh that's not a good idea' Naru thought to herself.

Just as she thought that the man got free of the rope and went to land on him feet, but then the floor gave way, something he definitely was not expecting if the silent scream was anything to go by.

Naru crept closer to the hole to get a look at who it is, when she saw a large scroll lying next to the whole. Moving towards the scroll she picked it up and then peered into the whole. What she wasn't expecting to she was Mizuki cursing like a sailor at the bottom of a 15ft hole. Though it was a funny thing to see. Puttin together Naru came to the conclusion that Mizuki was stole this scroll and tried to escape with it. But Naru had recognized the scroll instantly as one from the Hokage's stash as she was a frequent visitor to the aged man.

Naru could sense chakra from inside the pit; it seemed Mizuki intended to climb his way out.

'Well this isn't going to end up well' Naru thought.

**'No but this will be quite amusing'**

'Should I tell him'

**'I wouldn't, it won't be as funny then'**

Throughout the short conversation Mizuki had attempted to climb up when a blue light shined and the Mizuki was pierced with several spears effectively pinning him where he stood looking like a pin cushion.

Chuckling to her self Naru congratulated herself from coming up with an amazing seal. It was a storage seal combined with a chakra seal, that would activate when chakra was used and the spears contained in the scroll would shoot out of the seal pinning down whoever was in the pit.

Naru put on an innocent look and called down into the hole.

''Mizuki-sensei what are you doing in there,' 'Naru called.

''Naruto? Nothing just taking a stroll, would you be so kind as to help me out of here'' he called back up at her.

''mmm I donno if I should, see I'm now a Konoha ninja and it looks to me like your trying to steal a scroll and by the looks of it, a very important one at that.'' she called back, ''oh by the way, don't try to use any jutsu's while you're in there, the chakra will be eaten up by the seal behind you and then the hole will be flooded with water drowning you in a horrible death. '' Chuckling quietly to herself Naru waved a seal paper in her hand.

Adding a tiny bit of chakra to it, she then threw it up in the air before it let off a massive bang.

''You bitch, tell you what, if you let me out of here I'll tell you why the whole village hates you'',

Thinking to herself, she decided to play along with his scheme. ''Alright but first you tell, then I'll let you out''

She could hear him growling.

''I'll only tell you if you let me out"

"Nah I don't think I will, guess will just have to live with not knowing," Naru said sniggering behind her hand .

"You damnable demon, the forth should off killed you when he had the chance." Mizuki shouted from the pit. He then smirked evilly at Naru.

"Well judging from this trap I can say that your finally showing your true colours Kyuubi no Kitsune." Mizuki sneered at Naru, but her reaction to his comment was not what he expected. Instead she just gazed at him with a bored expression.

"Ahh is that so." she answered in a dead pan voice.

'**Scare him shitless Naru, ahahahah.' The Kyuubi roared in her head.**

Suddenly her grin turned feral. "Ah you finally realize that I was not the child I pretended to be ha! I suppose now that gives me the opportunity to devour you so this doesn't leak out." she said in a dark voice.

Mizuki looked up at her almost ready to shit himself, clearly not expecting this.

Naru continued to speak, "Now the only question that remains is how I shall kill you, shall I start with skinning you, or perhaps the slow removal of your limbs will do. Mmm, with just the right seasoning even your worthless meat-sack shouldn't taste too bad."

By now Mizuki was terrified and started shaking, Naru grinned to herself and then the voice called **"Throw some killing intent Naru,"** with an insane glee.

'Sorry Kurama, if I lace it with your chakra the ANBU just about to get here will feel your energy, and you know how that will end.' she thought, her voice a bit sad.

The Kyuubi also known as Kurama stayed silent acknowledging Naru's comment.

Drawing back Kurama's chakra into her system, she grinned widely. You can come out now ANBU-sans, the traitor has been detained.

After she said that, the 3 ANBU that had just arrived jumped down to the ground.

"Good work Naruto-san, we shall take it from here," a cat faced ANBU said.

Naru nodded her head and grabbed a chakra suppressing seal from her pocket. She then slapped it on Mizuki's head before releasing the seals keeping him trapped.

"He's all yours ANBU-san" she said flashing a grin to the black ops ninja before walking away from the area. She had had enough excitement for the night.

》》 the next morning《《

**beep, beep, beep**

The alarm clock went off in the silent apartment.

Naru groaned in response before turning off the clock.

She had to go see the Hokage to get her ninja registration today and also go over the events from last night as well.

Getting dressed in her horrible orange jumpsuit she made her way to the tower.

After getting her surprising normal photo taken, she went up and saw the Hokage.

"Hello Naru-chan, how are you after last night's events." she just smiled to the aged man and gave him a brief recap on what happened. Nothing was a secret from the aged man, he had found out about her and her tenants communication on her 9th birthday after hearing her talk out loud. That was a shock to his system, but since the beast made Naru happy and didn't seem to be taking control of her he let it slide and warned her not to tell anyone of the contact between her and the Kyuubi. Surprisingly he didn't have to explain much to her since the Kyuubi had told her everything and by everything he meant everything even about her parent and surprisingly about a masked man with a sharingan eye. This information seemed important and he filed that away for future reference. Not to mention even about her bloodline the "chakra chains" which is carried by every Uzumaki female but is only awakened by few? It seemed to be awakened by extreme stress or danger. Naru told him that she awakened it during her 8th birthday, the night she lost her eye but only found out because of the Kyuubi. And from seeing with his own eyes, she was actually pretty good with them.

Anyway the girl in question was now browsing through his book stash, he assumed she was looking for the next volume in the fuuinjutsu series. She seemed to have found what she wanted because she squealed and pulled the familar green book from the shelf which had the number 7 printed on the side, meaning level 7 fuuinjutsu. There is a total of 15 volumes but the last 5 were only available to those with Uzumaki blood since the books had a blood seal on them. The only one to get to lvl.15 without the Uzumaki scrolls was his student Jiraiya who held the title of Master.

He mused that when Naru had finished all 15 books she would be better in fuuinjutsu thanks to certain uzu based seals and there affinity with them.

Smiling to the girl he reached into the desk and pulled out a red scroll. Passing it to her he said "this was your mothers kenjutsu scroll, she left a message to give this to you when you became genin. So 'congratulations Naru for passing'."

"Prepare yourself old man," was suddenly heard from the hallway as the door was ripped open and a young boy ran in holding up a shuriken, he was just about to through the metallic weapon when foot-met-scarf and then head-met-floor. Suffice to say it was amusing but the kid didn't think so, so trying to reclaim a bit of dignity he screamed pointing to her "you, you tripped me." Naru just stared blankly at the boy.

"You tripped on your scarf"

"No it was you, it must have been, an awesome ninja like myself would never of tripped"

All this screaming was getting on Naru's nerves and she picked up the boy.

"Honorable grandson" was then yelled as a man ran into the room. He was wearing black sunglasses and had his headband used as a bandana. The man looked on to what was in front of him screaming again.

"Unhand the honorable grandson of the 3rd this instant" the man yelled towards her.  
She then glanced back down at the kid.

"Hehe you can't do anything now, I'm the grandson of the 3rd." The kid mocked.

"I don't care if he's your Grandmother," Naru yelled and wacked the kid on the head.

Turning back to the aged man she said goodbye and left the office, ignoring the rant the older ninja was going on about.

She was about 100m away from the Hokage's tower when she noticed a very poor fence-cloth disguise with little fingers holding it up.

With a sigh Naru called out to the kid to put away the ridiculous disguise.

The young boy put away the cloth and demanded that 'he' should teach him.

Deciding that this could be amusing Naru agreed to help the young academy student. Leading the child to a nearby Forrest Naru decided that she would see if his academy basics where any good, but her pranking nature got the best of her.

"Ok, before we begin. What is your name kid." The boy in question looked stunned before replying with 'Konohamaru'.

"Konohamaru, nice name kid. Ok now the first technique I'll teach you will definitely put your Jii-chan out for a while ok now watch."

"**Oiroke no Jutsu" **Naru called out.

Dispelling the technique Naru then showed him the handseals for the technique.

A Few Hours Later

"Very Good Konohamaru, looks like you got the technique down." Naru said flashing a grin to the youth. "By the way, why is it that you want to beat the oldman anyway?"

After Konohamaru explained his story about no one acknowledging him Naru wacked him on the head again.

"Don't think it will be that easy to become Hokage, you need hard work and determination. There are no shortcuts in becoming Hokage, besides if you want to become Hokage so bad you're going to have to defeat me first." Naru said trying to motivate the boy.

It was then that the young boy's teacher then showed up demanding that Konohamaru shoud not associate with someone like Naruto and tried to drag him off. Konohamaru just shrugged off the special-jonin before performing the seals to the **'**Oiroke no Jutsu' and where the boy appeared one second, a sexy brunette appeared the next.

Seeing that the jutsu had no effect on the man except a small blood trickle, Naru performed a few hand seals and called out **"Harem no Jutsu"** which in turn knocked out the man with several naked blondes.

After the Konohamaru declared Naru to be his rival the two went their separate ways, both with grins on their faces.

**Ok Done, I hope you guys enjoy this new story of mine, I admit it took me quite a bit to complete this one. If anyone has any questions PM or leave a review. **

**Thanks **

**Cosmic **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Ok I can't remember if I mentioned this in the first chapter, but Naru has a Henge seal on her right shoulder which covers both her eye and makes her appear male. The seal is made so it constantly feeds off her chakra but it only uses a minute amount, so as a failsafe if her chakra drops below 15% the seal will stop drawing chakra from her and real appearance will show. Keep in mind even if she is knocked out the seal will still hold unless her chakra is below the set level. This is made because most ninja will feint at 10% chakra to keep them alive as the rest of that chakra is used to keep body functions working. This seal also does not restrict another henge applied, so therefore Naru is able to henge into her sexy-jutsu. **

**Also I have no idea how long this story will go for it depends on how much time I have to write this. I have a vague outline, mainly sticking to cannon but maybe with a few extra arcs. **

**To all SasuNaru fans I am planning on taking this relationship slow and building on it. There will however be fluffy moments between the two but no real lemon until much later. **

**Disclaimer : I Do Not own Naruto!**

**Ok now that that is sorted on with the story: **

Chapter 2: Team 7

The next day we find Naru waiting in the classroom with her head on the desk waiting for the rest of the students to come in. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the dark-headed 'prodigy' sit next to her. Though a certain scream from two running banshees drew her attention to the door of the classroom, some screaming between the two was noted as incomprehensible but vaguely annoying and steadily growing louder.

"I win forehead," was the first screamed.

"No I win Ino-pig, my toe was a centimeter in front of yours." was the next one yelled.

Naru lifted her head up off the desk to look towards the two squabbling girls. "Morning Sakura-chan" she called cheerfully to the pinkette when she came over to her.

"Naruto. Move," was what she responded with.

Naru looked at her with a questioning gaze and then looked next to her to find the object of most girls obsessions, the 'Im-Better-Then-You-Because-Im-Emo-God' Sasuke in the flesh. Shaking her head she jumped up on the desk, crouched down and faced the dark-haired wonderboy. Closely examining his features with a curious expression she then spoke.

"I don't know what everyone sees in you, besides maybe a ducks but." Naru sniggered, "maybe that's why they all look like they want to eat you, because they think you're a duck since they obviously don't eat." That comment earned several laughs and glares among the class. But the boy in question looked like someone had just asked if the sky was falling. Which was something Naru laughed at even harder, until the boy behind her accidentally bumped her, which led to her falling onto Sasuke lips first. Both looked in shock gazing in each other's eyes.

All Naru could seem to think about in that moment was how soft his lips were. The subtle taste of tomato's met her lips, while the scent of standard soap with a touch of sandlewood flooded her senses. She could also vaguely hear Kurama laughing in the background encouraging her to do more than just lock lips with the dark-haired-wonder.

All this happened in mere seconds before reality came crashing down on her on what was happening. She jumped off the boy and started to wipe her tongue frantically, trying to keep up appearances while trying to save face.

Calling out a smart ass comment "Well at least he doesn't taste like duck" was probably the worst thing to say as she finally noticed the entire female population of the class, bar Hinata, death-glaring at her like a pack of savage animals. Getting the sense she needed to run, she picked herself up and bolted to the front door, where she ran smack-bang into Iruka. Who held her by the collar and dragged her into the room.

After calming the class down, Naru moved to go and sit on the otherside of Sakura who in the rukkis took her spot next to wonderboy.

"Ok class listen up," Iruka called out. "From today on you are Genin of Konoha, and are ready to begin your journey out in the world. And just because I am not your Sensei anymore does not mean you can't come and see me for help. Anyway when I call your names you will be placed in teams of three under a Jonin instructor who you will stay with until you reach the rank of Chuunin."

"Team one is ….."

…

…

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke under Jonin Hatake Kakashi"

The reactions to this were different, Naru keeping up appearances shouted out "Why does an awesome ninja like me have to pair up with the teme."

"Because Naruto, Sasuke had the highest scores while yours were the lowest in the class and as standard procedure the top student is paired up with the last to balance the team" Iruka replied to Narus exclamation.

Inside Naru was glad that the placement didn't change this year, while on the outside she had her arms crossed and was sulking. Next to her Sakura was having a fan-gasim from being on the same team as Duckbutt. And Duckbutt…well safe to say he didn't look too pleased.

"Anyway, Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino under Jonin Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka continued.

"Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino under Jonin Sarutobi Asuma"

You could hear Ino complaining from the back which Naru decided to ignore.

"Ok everyone, you have an hour for lunch, when you come back your Jonin-sensei will come and collect you" Iruka said dismissing the class.

Naru decided to try to get along with them by inviting her new team to get lunch with her, which was then rejected by Sakura's screaming and Sasuke disappearing in the commotion. Sighing to herself Naru opened one of her storage scrolls and taking out a cup of hot ramen that she had pre-packed that morning and began eating the delicious food-of-the-gods.

She considered stalking Sakura to prank her, but didn't feel in the mood to be shouted at again. So she waited in the room pulling out one of the bingo books she had stored in the scroll to see if there was any information on her new sensei.

The book in question was one she had nicked from the Hokages office and listed all the current alive nins with bounties. Flicking to the page that had Kakashi's picture she memorized his stats and vowed to follow up on him.

The book read:

**Hatake Kakashi**

Personal Data

Birthday: September 15th

Blood Type: O

Height: 181 cm

Rank: Jonin

Class: A

Known as: Copi Ninja Kakashi/ Sharingan no Kakashi

Bounty: 400 000 Ryo

Reciting the page to memory she sealed the book and her rubbish back up before laying her head on the desk waiting for lunch to end.

…..Time skip 3 ½ hrs later…..

"Where is this guy" Naru complained, getting irritated waiting for their new sensei. Standing up and walking to the front of the room she grabbed the duster and rubbed blue chalk on it before wedging it between the door frame while grabbing some ninja wire and hooked up a bottle of sprinkles with some flour and water mixed in. Snickering to herself she crept back to her seat.

"That isn't going to work dobe, he's a jonin." The emo-boy-wonder stated.

"Yeah Naruto, he isn't going to fall for your prank." The banshee squeaked.

Naru just rolled her eyes, and looked to the door with anticipation as she felt a flicker of chakra from behind. She and the rest of team 7 then noticed a hand grab the wall while to other one opened the door. The world then seemed to slow down as a man stepped inside as the duster fell onto his head. From there the bottle resting ontop of the duster opened and started to leak out, and when I say started I mean before the bottle even dropped a single amount it seemed to disappear and then reappear in the masked-man's hand.

Naru was shocked but then started to laugh as the man's hair had a distinct blue imprint, even though part of the prank didn't work it was still amusing to see the blue smudge in his hair.

"I am so sorry sensei, it was all Naruto's fault, we tried to stop him." Sakura's voice squeaked out.

"My first impression of you is…I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 5minutes." Droned the voice of the masked-man as he flashed away.

"Good on you Naruto, now our sensei hates us." Sakura held towards the blonde as she hit her on the head.

Naru held her head, grumbling that it still worked as she made her way up the stairs with the rest of the deformed team.

….** On the roof **…..

When the pre-teens arrived on the roof they noticed their sensei leaning on the rail facing the benches, and then gestured them to sit down. Once seated the man then asked them to introduce themselves.

"But sensei we all know each other, and you seem suspicious, how 'bout you go first." Naru spoke up.

"Me… mmmmm. My name is Hatake Kakashi…My likes…hmm. Dislikes…. Well I suppose I have a dream…." His voice droned. "Well now, blondie your up."

All three kids had the same thought….. all we learnt was his name…

Naru smirked on the inside, 'Shall we troll them Kurama' she thought.

"**Since he didn't say anything so why should we…. Maybe say something involving your Ramen God or something" **was a deep mumble…

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Cup Ramen and Ramen from Ichiraku's. I dislike waiting the 3minutes for cup ramen. And my dream is to become the Ramen God and be fed ramen all day by judging different flavors. Ooo and I hope to one day make it to Ramen land where everything is Ramen." Naru happily chirped, while inside was laughing with the fox on how silly everything sounded.

"well now, Pinkys turn." Kakashi spoke changing person, stopping Naruto from more remarks about ramen.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…." Squeal. "My Hobbies….." Squeal. "My dreams…." Loud squeal. Naru had her hands over her ears.

"And your dislikes." Kakashi cut in.

"Naruto" she yelled.

"Ok then, lastly Emo-boy."  
"…My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many things I like and a lot of things I dislike. My dream, no its more of an ambition, is to kill someone."

Kakashi just looked at his new team and sighed. ' Oh god, I have a fan-girl, an Avenger and Orange-Ramen obsessed jinchuriki.'

"well now that we have been introduce we have a mission."

"nani, nani, nani, whats the mission about Kaka-Sensei"

"It's a survival mission Naruto."

"Survival mission, but we have already done those at the academy sensei" Sakura chirped.

"Yes, but this mission requires you to survive me"

"What do you mean sensei" Naru said cocking her head to the side.

"Well you guys aren't actually genin yet, first you have to past my test. Hehehe when you guys hear this you will flip," he said ignoring the protests and loud remarks from the children. "only 66% of the graduates this year will pass the rest of you will be sent back to the academy for remedial lessons" Kakashi said with his famous eye-smile. Still ignoring the protests he continued, "Anyway, meet me at training ground 3 tomorrow at 5am, oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw-up". His eye-smile was the last the trio saw before he poofed out in a cloud of smoke.

"Can you believe that guy," Naru screeched. Sakura followed suit the both of them finally agreeing on something. Sasuke on the other hand just look annoyed, well as annoyed as an Uchiha can look with their single expression. It was the slight furrow and wrinkles on the brow that gave him away though.

"Anyway guys, do you want to have dinner with me and improve our teamwork before tomorrow." Naru tried again to connect with her teammates. But sadly was turned down by both of them again and was accused by Sakura for attempting on asking her out for a date.

After the two were gone Naru let out a heavy sigh and proceeded to head down to the red-light district to get more information on their new Jonin instructor.

* * *

The night was lit-up and various noises filled the busy street. The most common sounds were that of slot machines and bells ringing with the constant clang of coins falling into the metal basket as well as the annoying music that sounded from those dreaded machines. While the constant smell hanging in the air was of alcohol and vomit.

"The bird may cry when its feathers are plucked," spoke a quite muffled voice to the big burly guy standing to the side of the casino, the building where most of the noise was coming from.

"And when the birds tears show," the man asked.

"Pray the feathers do not crumble" was the returned reply. A nod was received and the guy stepped to the side reviling a secret door.

"Welcome back Naruto-san" the man spoke

"Takashi" Naru said tilting her head before entering the building.

After the door shut behind her, she followed the dim lighting down the rundown corridor and down two flights of stairs before turning to a door on her left. Knocking three times the flap in the middle of the door opened.

"Name, district and code," spoke a gruff voice.

"Naruto of district 4, CODE: Red Hawk"

There was shuffling at the door and a click before the door opened. Naru walked in to find a large well-lit room with a few couches in the corner and a large green pool-table in the center of the room. There was another door to opposite corner from the couches as well as a coffee machine on the bench of to the side of the room.

A tall and fairly slender woman walked up to Naru, she was wearing a long blue dress with a slit on the side and a pair of heals. She had long wavy brown hair and green eyes.

"Naruto-kun how are you, it has been awhile"

Naru bowed deeply, "I have been great Tomiko-Sama, I have come to ask for information involving a Jonin by name of Hatake Kakashi."

The lady know known as Tomiko sighed, "Still to the point Naruto-kun, very well. I will give you the information I have on Hatake-san, after all I do owe you a favor."

"Thankyou Tomiko-sama," Naruto bowed again.

Tomiko then snapped her fingers and a tallish guy in a suit came up to her, "Get together all the data we have on Hatake Kakashi and bring it down to me" she said in an authoritative voice. The man bowed and then swiftly exited the door nearest to the couches.

"Alright then, while he is getting the information for you shall we talk? It has been so long since you've visited this side of the district when I am actually here."

"It has been about 2years if I recall"

"Indeed. How has Hiko been, you still running for her? Especially since you have graduated no?"

"Hiko-sama had some business in Otafuku-Gai and left this morning. I still run the occasional odd-ends for her but nothing as serious as before."

"Well with your new duties and all I'm surprised to see you down this end. I have heard from the rumor-mill that you are paired with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura correct?"

"Yes, it still shocks me on how quick the network can spread. Teams were only announced this morning."

This received a nod from Tomiko, "Since the Uchiha is now Genin, do you think he will be included in the management of the 7-districts when he reaches Chuunin?"

With a thoughtful look Naru replied, "I am not too sure, he still seems like he has his head in the clouds involving Itachi. To be honest I don't even think he knows about the districts. Shall I mention it to him?"

"Probably not yet, I will talk to the other heads and we will go from there. Besides we have done pretty well managing the area and keeping it under control without the help of that clan."

Their conversation was then cut off as the tall guy returned with the necessary documents which were then passed to Naruto to view them. She muttered a thankyou and started to skim the document. The contents mainly involved common information and recent locations of the Jonin with a few skill sets and information in the bingo book.

Most information found in the districts are on recent locations as they are apart of civilian spy networks with no ninja training. The most common place for information was the Red-district aka District 4: Lust. This is the district where most of the brothels and whore houses are found. However Naru works as a runner for this district and her target has not attended these establishments so she needed to get her information from the most common district. Yellow District 1: Greed. The head of this area was Tomiko.

After scanning the document a few more times Naru got a pretty good idea on her sensei. It was mentioned that he was chronically late by about 3 hours for anything under a B-rank and he had never passed a team and a few other things. There was also a side comment penned in that the second Genin exam involved bells and teamwork, but the specifics not written.

Closing the file Naru handed the folder back to the man.

"Thankyou Tomiko-sama, this will be helpful."

Tomiko nodded her head, "As lovely as this has been I have to get back to work, I trust you are able to find your own way out."

"Yes, that will not be a problem." Naru stood and bowed, leaving the room from the door in which she entered.

* * *

The following morning found Naru walking towards training ground 3 eating an apple and carrying 3 scrolls on her waist belt. The wind was sharp against her skin and the air was fresh to her nose. When she arrived at the open ground the sun had finally risen indicating the time to be around 5 in the morning. She noticed that Sasuke and Sakura had arrived roughly about the same time she did to the meeting point. With a rough 'morning' to the two shinobi she sat down on the grass finishing her apple.

"Morning," Sakura chanted while Sasuke replied with a gruff 'Hn' in response.

Obviously he was not a morning person….well neither a lunch or dinner person either Naru mused to herself…Maybe he wasn't a person at all. Naru squinted her eyes at him, "Teme"

"Dobe," was spat out in a well-oiled response. Well he is definitely human, just not a very sociable one. Naru chuckled in her mind, just lightly enough not to wake Kurama from his nap.

"Naruto, don't call Sasuke that," Was screeched followed by a 'smack' and had Naru on the floor holding her abused head. "And what are you eating anyway, Sensei told us not to eat."

"An apple obviously" was said sarcastically, "And Sensei only suggested not eating cause we would throw-up and I don't fancy fighting him without food, besides I heard that Sensei is always late so what he doesn't know can't hurt us." She shrugged her shoulders, "Besides I brought some food with me in case you guys didn't eat." Naru reached to her belt and pulled out the scroll labeled 'food', she pushed a little bit of chakra into the seal before the others could object and with a poof of smoke a variety of food appeared ontop of the scroll.

Naru eyed her teammates who looked at the food suspiciously.

"When did you learn to seal Dobe," Sasuke mumbled but his eye was curious if not a bit jealous. After all sealing was only briefly glanced over in the academy, not fully learnt in the curriculum.

"Since I was 8, jiji had scrolls in his office that I would sometimes look at and it caught my interest." There was no point hiding this from her new teammates, she would rather tell them then ending up on a mission where she would need them but they questioned her every move. 'Besides,' she reasoned with herself, 'I'm really good at it.' She nodded.

"Anyway dig in we can have a good breakfast and go over a plan for when sensei comes."

Still unsure of the magical appearing food Sakura protested saying she was on a diet but sat down next to the two.

"Sakura, you will be a liability to this team if you don't eat. Besides if you feel you need to lose weight increase training and then you can eat more." Naru had more than once come across other females that would diet unnecessarily and in the end their health suffered for it.

Slowly nodding her head, Sakura picked up what looked to be an egg-omelet and nibbled on the food quietly only taking the smallest of bites as if their sensei would appear at any moment. Sasuke, she noted had already started on a ham and tomato croissant.

Smiling Naru ate a bowl of ramen feeling satisfied with herself.

After a while Naru sealed the left overs back into the scroll and turned to face her team.

"I managed to pick some information up on our sensei last night, not much but enough to know that his test will be on teamwork," She started.

"How do you know this," Sakura said in a surprisingly quieter than normal voice.

"Contacts." The tone used ended the question. "So does anyone have a plan?"

"Why should I work with you dobe, I can do this on my own."

"Because Teme," Naru strained, "This is a test of teamwork not some one-man parade."

Sasuke just frowned but dropped the argument, but annoyance was clearly on his face.

"What about an Ambush?" Sakura cut in after seeing that Sasuke was going along with it in her one track mind. "Or maybe traps?"

"mmmm well I'm good at trapping so I can lay a few around the place, it just means if anything happens you will have to stay with me or you'll get caught." Naru said speaking to the two. Sasuke just gruffed and Sakura looked at Naru skeptically.

"I can be the distraction, my taijutsu isn't too bad and I know the fireball jutsu." Sasuke added in irritation, clearly not liking that Naru seemed to take charge but following along anyway.

"I don't know more than the academy jutsus and basic taijutsu, but I could capture and tie rope around Sensei so he doesn't get away." Sakura finished.

"We also don't know what else he has up his sleeves, if this is a test of 'supposed' teamwork and it is the only way to pass we should meet up just after the test has started to go over the plan again." Sasuke continued trying to take command annoyance seeping off him in waves.

Naru nodded in agreement at the plan, before taking off to make her notorious traps.

* * *

It was half an hour later when Naru returned, her orange outfit was a little dirty but other than that noting looked out of place.

"Ok I have set up a lot of traps around the area, so everyone should be careful." Naru smiled in a creepy manor. The other two just looked at each other and agreed not to ask.

The rest of the time waiting for their sensei was spent with their backs to each other in peaceful silence. Sakura was still looking at Sasuke every now again with the ever present blush on her cheeks but didn't utter a word. Sasuke looked like he didn't notice but the subtle shifting in his position closer to Naru implied he was uncomfortable with it. Naru on the other hand had a book of seals in her hand and was currently reading a section on elemental seals, changing neutral chakra into a different state and manipulating the form by the process of different symbols. It was in this position that Kakashi found them in when he appeared at 10 o'clock with a friendly 'yo'.

Both Sakura and Naru jumped up screaming "Your late," in perfect sync. Sasuke just grunted the displeasure evident on his face.

"Ahhh well you see I came across a black cat and I had to change directions and ended up having to go around the whole village to avoid it."

The three genin sweatdropped at his statement.

In sync again both Sakura and Naru screeched, "Liar" to the lazy Jonin.

Kakashi just seemed to wave off their comment while holding up two bells.

"Well now, you all seem full of energy…," he paused for a but expecting something, when nothing happened amusement appeared on his face before continuing, "Anyway your test is to retrieve these two bells from me before noon, or you will be tied to the stumps without lunch while I'll eat in front of you." A smirk graced his face when the genin looked at him in irritation.

"Wait a minute, Kakashi-sensei there is three off us, how come there are only two bells." Sakura chirped.

A low chuckle escaped from Kakashi, "Well the one who doesn't get a bell would definitely be tied to the stump and then sent back to the academy for failing to complete the mission. Then again you all could fail," there was a light humor in his voice which indicated that he didn't have any hope of this team passing.

The three looked at him with shock on their faces, Naru looked the most stunned. This is the only team she has hope on surviving in. If she was sent back…Naru shook her head clearing those thoughts. Determination etching onto her face as she buried her current thought pattern.

"You can use any weapons or jutsus you like, but you should come at me with the intent to kill."

Sakura gasped, "But sensei, what if you get hurt?"

Kakashi just smiled, "I will be fine Sakura."

Naru scoffed, trying to put up a front, "This coming from a guy who can't even dodge an eraser."

"They say the ones that bark the loudest have no bite."

If it was irritation Kakashi was looking for, Naru refused to cave in. But it would seem weird if she did nothing. So she grabbed a kunai from her pocket and charged at the man. This was definitely not the wisest thing to do: One – she knew she was out matched: Two – her sensei was a flippin jonin: and Three – she was fucken blind in one eye. This was probably the main reason she never even saw him coming, one minute she was charging and standing up right, the next she was on her stomach with Kakashi holding her kunai hand behind her back with the weapon redirected at her.

At least one good thing came of this encounter, the three genin all thought, 'Fast' followed by dread in their stomachs.

"I didn't even say start yet. But at least it looks like you have the intent to kill. Good." He then released Naru back to the duo as he casually placed his hands in his pockets.

He smiled at the group.

"Start!"

The group then seemed to jump into the bushes to gain some distance. Kakashi looked around noting to himself the positions of children before turning back to the front looking directly at the orange clad genin.

"You a strange one aren't you."

Naru looked at the man. She knew she needed to get back to her team to figure something out, but this whole test just seemed rub her the wrong way. Though before she met up with the rest, there was something she had to confirm first.

"The only strange one is you," she retorted before charging again at the man.

Kakashi seemed to sigh, a flash of disappointment crossed his face yet it was not seen by the blonde.

"Lesson 1: Taijutsu." Kakashi called before pulling a book out of his pocket.

Naru jumped back at the movement, but as she saw the little orange book he drew out, her grin turned feral and mischievous. She then moved her fingers in a cross symbol before calling out, "Kage bunshin no justu."

* * *

Naru didn't bother looking back as she made her way to where Sasuke was positioned in the trees. Landing next to the stoic boy she grinned at him while his response was a stern glare.

"Don't talk here, lets grab Sakura and I'll explain once we get somewhere safe." Naru whispered then took off with a jump to the pink-headed girls position.

After grabbing Sakura, the trio made their way further in the Forrest while avoiding Narus traps.

"Right now we're far enough away we need to discuss what we are going to do, this whole thing just feels fishy." Naru said starting the conversation.

"You heard Sensei, Naruto only two of us can pass." Sakura added.

"But he didn't say that specifically, besides I said this whole test just rubs me the wrong way."

There was a pause for a few minutes…

"If this is a test of teamwork and the only way to pass is to work together, we should continue with the plan and maybe get some blackmail material if it doesn't work." Sasuke spoke.

"What about the bells?" Sakura chimed.

"We'll still get them," Naru finally added but her face stretched wide in grin Kurama would be proud of, "We will just have to get his book aswell."

"His book?" Sakura and Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know if you guys know the book but it's unmistakable. It's the first edition of IchaIcha Paradise. The silver star on the corner gave it away."

Sakura fumed, "Our Sensei's a Pervert."

Sasuke quickly caught on, "Hn"

Naru grinned, "Exactly Teme. Right the plan is staying the same with just the book for another target." The blonde turned away from her team with a fist pump in the air before going back to where they had left their sensei, she had to get back quickly her last clone just popped.

"Dobe," was muttered quietly by the only real male of the team, but his voice held no malice instead it seemed almost endearing. Yes, Sasuke was someone no one would ever figure out.

* * *

When Trio reached the clearing Sasuke grabbed a handful of shuriken and threw the metallic objects towards the cyclopean man. But just before the stars hit the man there was a 'poof' of smoke and a log covered in the pointy weapons. Sasuke cursed and just before he ran Naru told him to direct Sensei west towards the trees where a shock and blinding tag was. A quick nod was given and Sasuke ran to where the Jonin was, engaging in a Taijustu battle.

The boy was good, Naru would give him that. No matter how much of a bastard he was,

Sasukes taijustu was the best of their ragged team. This was proven when his fingers almost touched the bell, a feat in which the rest would find challenging.

Sasuke noted that his taijustu was having no effect on the Jonin before flicking through a series of hand symbols which shocked the older man, and called "Katon: Gokakyu no Justu" which led to a massive fire ball flying towards Kakashi.

With the ball of fire covering visibility the Genin lost track of their sensei for a bit before a loud bang and flash sounded directing their attention west towards the direction of the trap.

"Sakura," Naru called, and the pinkette jumped towards the explosion in attempt to tie up their Jonin. Although when she got there, the area was empty.

"Lesson 2: Ninjutsu" Was called before both Sasuke and Sakura where pulled into the earth with only their heads showing. "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu," Kakashi popped up from the ground seconds later with only a few scuff marks from the recent explosion.

"Well now, working together I see," amusement just barely hidden in his voice.

Naru looked on to the scene from her hiding position. She needed to get those two out of the ground if they had any chance of winning.

Pulling out a seal, she placed it on the tree behind her and could start to feel her surroundings take shape. Letting out a slow breath she used her superior stealth skills to sneak around to where her teammates were.

Waiting until Kakashi started moving to the seals placement, Naru crept up to the two stuck genin and proceeded to pull them out motioning them to be quiet.

Just after she managed to pull them both out the surrounding chakra wavered and then broke which indicated the canceling of her seal. Before they could escape Kakashi appeared in front of the rugged genin with his ever constant eye smile.

"Found you"

Naru panicked and pulled out the first seal in her hip-pouch and threw it at the Jonin. On the plus side the seal was sorta scrunched up so you couldn't see the seal on it so the tag was able to catch the Jonin unaware when it went off as it just looked like a scrunched up piece of paper. The down side however was that this particular seal was not made for combat instead it was one of her prank tags. Instead of a stun, a sleep, a bang or any other of her tags, this one went 'poof' and sprayed the Jonin in Orange Paint and goose feathers.

This definitely was not her day, this seal did not allow time to escape instead the shocked Jonin had waves of irritation rolling off him. You know that foreboding feeling you get when you know that you have done something you really shouldn't have and your parents come home. Yeah that was the feeling poor Naru was feeling at this moment.

Before anything could go any further though the alarm clock rang. Naru sighed, the phrase 'Saved by the bell' ran through her head for a second before dread filled her again. They did not get the bells and in conjunction the book.

Dropping her head, she muttered a defeated 'sorry' to her teammates while they all walked back to the posts.

* * *

Surprise, Surprise, Naru was the one who ended up tied to the post when they arrived at their destination. On the outside she was pale as a sheet but inside she was cursing up a storm and pulling her hair out.

A deep rumble calmed her for a bit, **"Calm down Naru, you yourself said that this was a test of teamwork that probably had nothing to do with the bells. So stop your shouting you're giving me a headache."**

Naru seemed to finally understand Kuramas words and relaxed a bit.

She then brought her attention back onto her now clean sensei that was looking at them in amusement. How he got the paint off him was anyone's guess.

"Right, now that we're here, I have decided that I am not going to send you guys back to the academy." Kakashi said in a light voice with his ever present eye-smile.

The trio looked up at the Jonin hope fluttered in their eyes.

"Ha… We passed," Sakura looked shocked.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in arrogance.

"That means we pass, all three of us…" Naru yelled squirming in her ropes.

"Yes, all three of you are being dropped from the program." His voice dropped in pitch.

The trio looked at the masked man in shock.

"But, but, sensei why. We worked together as a team, that was the purpose of this test wasn't it."

Kakashi looked towards the blonde with an unreadable expression, he paused for a while looking over the faces of the hopeful genin. It seemed that with Narus words Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in defiance as if taking Narus side.

With a thoughtful look Kakashi asked, "If you got the bells who would get them?"

"Sasuke and Sakura of cause," Naru said her voice not wavering.

"And what about you, you would have failed,"

Naru looked at Kakashi with a wide grin, "I would have gotten your book for ransom and would have Sasuke burn it if you didn't pass all of us."

Kakashi look at the blonde, clearly glad the orange-ninja wasn't able to retrieve his book.

"What was your plan that you had going," Kakashi asked the group.

"Naruto was to make the traps, while Sasuke was the distraction and I was supposed to tie you up and lock a chakra suppresser on you." Sakura included.

Kakashi looked towards Sakura briefly before his eyes returned to Naru. "When did you learn sealing Naruto."

"When I was 8. My traps would have worked to if you weren't so fast," Naru grumbled.

The masked-man looked thoughtful, "What was the seal you used on the tree,"

Naru smiled, "That was one of my new tags, I can't do genjutsu so I modified that tag to release an area of effect genjutsu sorta like the false surrounding technique. It's easy to detect, it's a genjutsu but it can only be dispelled once the tag has been removed and the tags are really easy to detect."

"Well then I'm glad I'm dropping you from the academy program into my team then ne?" Kakashi chuckled.

The trio looked at him as if he grew another head.

"You mean…" Sakura asked hopefully.

"I never said I wasn't going to take you. The phrase 'look underneath the underneath' should be remembered. Besides I like seeing you guys all worked up." Kakashi chuckled again.

"You, You Pervert," Sakura screamed and pointed at their sensei.

Naru sweat-dropped, it seemed this senseis was even more confusing than Sasuke. And Kurama couldn't help but agree.

"Remember this, 'Those that break the rules a trash…but those that abandon their friends are even worse then trash'." Kakashi said with a sorrowful look. "Alright then, starting from today Squad 7 is active." His tone picked up as he smiled again. "Report back here tomorrow morning 6 o'clock." He gave a lazy wave and then 'poofed' disappearing from the area.

The three genin looked at each other in happiness. Sasuke then grabbed a Kunai and cut Narus ropes, with a passing remark at her which was responded with 'Thanks Teme'.

The trio then split up eager to get home.

**Ok chapter 2 is complete, sorry this has taken so long.**

**I have tried to follow canon as close as possible, but with my own twist on things as I know it can get a bit repetitive. I hope you like what I have done with the red-light district there will be more involvement with that in later chapters. Any questions in relation to the story please PM or leave a comment.**

**Enjoy **

**Cosmic **


End file.
